Charmed Slayers
by buffynangelforever
Summary: Buffy is a Charmed ones daughter. She has a twin sister named Faith.


**_Authors Note: I know I had this story before but I deleted it so I could update it cause I messed up with putting it on the site. So it will be back. I just did it so I could update right. And so I could add the rest of the chapter.  
P.S. This is my first story so tell me if you like it._**

_**Charmed Slayers**_

Prologue

Buffy sat quietly waiting for the mayor to finish his speech so she could kill him.

All of a sudden there was an eclipse and vampires started coming towards the students but they stopped when they heard a voice, "Yo boys want some charmed come and get em." The vampires turned when they recognized the voice. Allen Francis Doyle Wyatt Halliwell (Doyle). One of the vampires was disenigrated by a fireball.

One of the vampires said" Bethazor what are you doing? Your evil and a demon."

"Nope only when they hurt my nieces or my family." Cole replied with his behind his back making a fireball. "Dani, you ready? Cuz I am." He screamed.

"Yup I'm ready. Deal with them, Uncle Cole and remember don't get killed or Phoebes will have my head." Dani Replied. (Buffy)

"No she will have my head. She and her mother and father and Prue and Paige will. The same to don't get killed" Cole replied while starting to throw fireballs at the vampires along with Doyle.

"Oh and hurry I'm not going to be able to hold him forever" Dani replied while standing up and taking off her gown and start walking down the aisle. She raised her hands up in the air and started chanting. When she got done chanting her hair and clothes and eyes were the darkest shade of black there ever was.

Once all the students started getting up they were forced back into their seats by an invisible force. They all looked up when they recognized a voice "Did I say you could get up? I don't think so. So stay down if you know what's best for you" the voice said with her back still to them.

After she stops talking she put her hand up to she mayor that had already changed into a snake but couldn't move. (She had put a spell on him so he couldn't move) so she could put 5 crystals around him. They bound him in the circle. She took the non moving spell off him.

While she was doing that a couple vampires thought it would be great to kill the slayer and sneak up on her. When they got about a foot away from her one turned to dust. They others looked scared when she turned to look at them. All the students gasped at the site.

"Think you could sneak up on me did ya. I knew you were there the second you started to sneak. Think if ya could kill the slayer then the mayor wouldn't be killed then you could snack on the students. Well let me tell you I'm not just a slayer. I'm a Halliwell. And my mother would kill you and everyone else on this earth if I died. You're dead" Dani said coldly.

The vampires gasped. Then they all turned to ash. Dani turned back around to see the mayor trying to get out of the circle. She put up her hand up and tried to stop him. She couldn't really hold him much longer so she screamed, "Uncle Cole , Doyle get your asses up here I can't hold him much longer. He's trying to get out. He's gonna succeed if you don't get up here. Let them take care of them."

Cole and Doyle turned back to the vampire they were fighting and Cole said, "You get it easy. A stake through the heart." They turned to Angel and the students he had with him and saluted him and then disappeared and reappeared next to Dani.

They grabbed her hands and they all started chanting:

_The ancestors Halliwell Line  
Come and help us defeat this evil  
Give us your strength and skill to defeat this evil  
The Power of the Halliwell Line will set us free  
_

They kept repeating _The Power of the Halliwell Line will set us free_. There was a huge gust of wind and you could see spirits swirling around them. You could hear all the spirits whispering. All of a sudden all the spirits went flying into the snake mayor. The mayor started shaking then all of a sudden he blew up. The spirits went away except for one. There stood Patty Halliwell. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige's mother.

All the wind stopped, the chanting stopped. Everything was still as she walked over to Dani and them. Even Angel and the other students were still just staring at them after they slayed all the vampires. Patty put her hands over Dani's stomach and said, "Blessed Be little ones." She then smiled at the shocked face of Dani and Doyle and Cole. "Goodbye. Your welcome. Tell your mother and aunts I said I love them." Dani said, "Were gonna have a lot of explaining to do to everyone. Cause of what we just did. You do know that right. Their all gonna remember." "No they won't. Their just gonna remember their plan working out and you leaving no one else. Love you. Tell them hi when they come." Dani smiled and said, "I will. Thank you. I love you. Just one question. They are Angel's aren't they cuz I haven't been with any one else?" "Yes they are. Goodbye." And she disappeared in with a bright light. And Dani collapsed.

Cole caught her. Cole looked down at her and said, "You got some explaining to do kid. But first we ne3d to get home cuz were gonna be dead."

Doyle laughed and said, "Yep you do owe us an explanation. And if I ever see the guy that did this to you I'm gonna kill him or I'll let dad do it."

Dani laughed and then said, "Just give me a minute. Then we can leave." She started looking around. She saw Angel standing by himself staring at her. They looked at each others eyes. Doyle saw this and asked who he was and she said, "That's the father." She laughed at his expression and grabbed his arm to stop him from going over to kill him. "Doyle just don't. Please. Just lets go home." She asked weakly. "Ok I will just for you but if I see him again he's gonna get it for leaving you. Give her here." Doyle asked Cole. Cole handed her over. Doyle picked her up like a baby. And she looked one last time at Angel and the gang that was now standing by him looking at her. She said a short spell and threw her hands in the air. Blue sparks shot out of her hands. In the air fireworks started and they spelled _I LOVE YOU ALL, GOODBYE. _Then they orbed out.

The gang walked over to where they were standing before and on the ground was 7 bags. They each had a name on them. In the bag was a very old spell book for Willow a set of car keys and letter attached to Cordelia, a very old demon book for Giles, a letter, a ring box and a necklace for Angel, a spell and ingredients and a necklace for Oz, and a letter to Wesley and a letter and a little bag for Xander.

In the sky it read GOODBYE.

Several months later Dani gave birth to a little girl named Katherine Patricia Angelus O'Connor Halliwell and a little boy named Liam Daniel Angelus O'Connor Halliwell. They both have little fangs and super hearing and strength. Both look like their father.


End file.
